1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a liquid collector and more particularly to an efficient device to change oil, hydraulic components, fuel cells, and for collecting spent solvent with the least amount of fluid spills, especially for aircraft.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Recycling apparatus of various types are utilized throughout the prior art. The collecting and disposing of oil and solvents from an associated vehicle becomes an ecological as well as sanitary consideration. There are numerous prior art devices for filling a plurality of containers for various reasons with various fluids from a common source.
One example of of a prior art device for removing fluids is Littlepage U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,156 which discloses a waste recycling apparatus which includes a storage container arranged for vertical mounting to a support surface, the storage container mounts an outlet conduit and valve. The container is provided with a cavity to receive and store a fluid-receiving pan container permitting ease of disposal of waste oil from an associated vehicular oil change. Waste containers are thereafter positioned below the storage container conduit to receive the waste oil for subsequent recycling.
Rushing et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,579 discloses an apparatus for spent solvent collection which includes a portable carriage positionable beneath the airplane, a receptacle having spaced side walls and carried by the carriage, the side walls extending vertically upwardly, the receptacle further defining a receptacle bottom portion, the receptacle receiving spent solvent in both the liquid and the vapor phase after application of the solvent to the airplane and dissolution of the paint, the side walls directing the received solvent in both phases to the receptacle bottom portion such that vapor phase is trapped above the heavier liquid phase by the lighter air thereover, and an exhaust port located above the receptacle bottom portion for removing the vapor phase.
Dowd U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,839 discloses a liquid disburser device including a top member having an upper funnel chamber section for receiving liquid and a lower liquid discharge column leading downwardly from the upper funnel chamber section; the lower discharge column including an inner diameter of sufficiently reduced size whereby liquid enters the discharge column from the upper funnel chamber in a filling equal amount; the discharge column having a plurality of equally angularly spaced tubular members spaced in equal distance about the bottom portion of the discharge column; the tubular members extending downwardly and having respective end portions adapted to be inserted into the inlet of a liquid container for conducting equal amounts of liquid from the funnel chamber into respective containers to be filled therefrom.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved waste oil and solvent recycling apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which will address both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.